


Adam Driver IX (NYT magazine 2018) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [9]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: I found a lovely dramatically lit reference and just couldn't resist. Bonus points for a glimpse of his hands too.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	Adam Driver IX (NYT magazine 2018) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> About 3.5 hours or drawing time all told. 
> 
> Original photo by Jack Davison for an article in NY Times magazine dated 14 Dec 2018. 
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/610892167906541568/adam-driver-ix-i-found-a-lovely-dramatically-lit)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-ix.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
